


magic in our bones

by lilabut



Series: illuminate the heart [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: Daryl and Carol get carried away in the shower.this is set in theilluminate the heartuniverse, but can be read on its own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after _all because of you_.

_there's magic in our bones,_  
a north star in our soul  
that remembers our way home.  
god, it's easy to forget  
there's magic in all of this.

 

_body_ by sleeping at last

 

A gust of cool air hits Carol's bare skin when Daryl pulls open the shower door. She shivers, goosebumps raising on her exposed flesh, but he steps inside quickly, shutting the door again. The steam from the shower fills the small space again, bathing her in comfortable warmth.

 

She sighs, leaning her head back into her neck as the water cascades down the sore and tired planes of her body, her hands rinsing the bubbles off her arms. Behind her, she can feel Daryl moving, bare feet making just the slightest sound. The warmth of his body feels different than that surrounding her when he steps up to her, his chest pressing to her back and his lips meeting her shoulder.

 

_You already took a shower this morning,_ she says with a smile, tilting her head to the side just a little to give him more room. His nose follows the path of her shoulder blade to the curve of her neck and back, his calloused hands placed against her hips.

 

_So?_ he mutters, his thumb drawing circles against her skin as his lips press to her pulse point. A jolt of electricity shoots through her veins when he lingers, the warmth of his breath causing her blood to pump faster through her body.

 

With a sigh she can barely conceal, she reaches behind herself, her hand curling around the back of his neck. _You're not dirty,_ she breathes, sifting her fingers through the damp strands of his hair. _You don't need to be here._

 

He doesn't reply at first, too busy mouthing a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck up to the spot behind her ear, nuzzling his nose against the shell. When her body trembles against his, she can feel his lips curling into a smile. _Maybe getting' clean ain't what I'm here for._

 

Her cheeks flush at his surprising boldness, and the way the length of him presses hard and insistent against her ass doesn't help. But she swallows the lump in her throat, takes a deep, calming breath that expands her rib cage. Two can play this game. _Oh, so you're here to get dirty, huh?_ she asks, turning her head enough to catch a glimpse of his face – red cheeks and all.

 

_Stop,_ he mutters, the familiarity of it making her heart feel heavy in the best way possible.

 

_You started it,_ she whispers, ever so slightly scraping her nails down his scalp and he groans, thrusting his hips against her. _Daryl,_ she gasps, her eyes fluttering shut when he dives into the crook of her neck, his teeth nibbling at the skin while he grinds himself against her. _The kids-_

 

_Asleep,_ he mutters, sucking at her skin – not enough to leave a bruise but more than enough for her legs to shake. His hand moves around her front, up her stomach to cup the weight of a breast in his hand. He's careful, brushing his thumb over her sensitive nipple just barely and she sucks in a sharp breath. Pushing herself back against him, Carol is holding on to him more than anything, the muscles in her lower abdomen quivering.

 

_The door-_ she starts again, barely able to get the words out with the length of him snug against her ass and his fingers squeezing around her breast.

 

_Locked,_ he replies, using the hand on her hip to turn her around enough for his lips to meet hers. The kiss is demanding, his tongue not hesitating to trace the seam of her lips and she opens up willingly, moaning as she feels the warmth of him. Her free hand clutches his upper arm, short nails digging into the firm flesh – it all feels too good, almost hazy. She can barely breathe with the steam all around them and Daryl's bare skin pressed against her own – slick and warm, soft and calloused all the same.

 

_Damn,_ she chuckles when he parts the kiss, leaning down to suck at the skin spread tautly over her collarbone, then over the freckles down her breastbone. His nose nuzzles the side of her breast, his hands cupping the swell of her stomach.

 

_She's growin',_ he says with a smile, the words muffled against her breast and he seals them with a kiss to the warm flesh. He's not close enough, but _so close_ at the same time, and Carol struggles to maintain her balance. With her hands holding on to his shoulders, she leans her head back until it hits the tiled wall, her eyes closed.

 

_Yeah, she is,_ she murmurs, cherishing Daryl's tender touch on her skin while his lips move closer and closer to where she wants him, the peaks of her breasts stiff and aching for his touch. _I don't think she- Oh!_ she gasps, Daryl's mouth closing around a nipple at the same time he slides one hand between her legs.

 

His fingers glide through her wetness easily, cupping the warmth while he sucks gently at her nipple, dragging the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin. The moan that tears from her throat is too loud, but the rush of the water hides it well.

 

Desperately, she tries to hold on to something – his broad shoulders, the slippery wall. But nothing is quite enough when he circles his finger where she needs him the most, slow and maddening while his lips release her nipple with a wet pop, not pausing before he moves down over the swell of her stomach. Each kiss he presses to her skin sends a rush of heat to her core, and she knows he can feel it when he slides one finger into her, slowly, inch by inch and she tightens around him with a shuddering breath.

 

_Fuck,_ she faintly hears him muttering under his breath when he kneels down on the hard ground, one hand smoothing up the inside of her thigh, pushing her legs a little further apart. Swallowing, Carol dares to look down, the swell of her stomach not yet big enough to completely hide him, but she can't see exactly what he's doing, either.

 

It doesn't matter, though, because not a second later she can _feel_ it. His lips pressing a kiss to the very center of her as he slides a second finger inside – meeting no resistance. Instead, she bucks her hips towards him, silently begging for more, more, _more_. And he understands, begins to slowly withdraw his fingers only to slide them back inside. It's a slow rhythm he sets. His lips are almost shy the way he peppers kisses all over her, mapping her out although he knows her so well.

 

She can feel the tension beginning to coil inside of her, white heat that's threatening to burst. But it's not quite enough, not with his lips exploring without purpose, not with his fingers sliding smoothly in and out, not with his hand pressing into her thigh.

 

_Daryl,_ she whines, running her hand through his wet hair. The water that rains down on them kisses her overheated skin, trails down between her breasts, adding to the pleasure she feels. _Please._ She's begging shamelessly now, wound too tight to hold back. _I need- please._

 

He doesn't make her beg a second time.

 

She squeezes her eyes shut when he suddenly thrusts a third finger into her, moving them at a much faster pace than before, curling inside until her legs tremble. His lips curl around where she needs him the most, sucking her into his mouth and tearing a cry from her throat. His hand moves from her thigh up to her breast, dragging his thumb over her nipple and it's too much.

 

The coil in her belly snaps and her body goes stiff, back arching as white heat spreads through her in waves, her hands digging into his shoulders to keep herself upright. She can't breathe for a few seconds as she feels herself clamping down around Daryl's fingers. He keeps moving them, slower, dragging out her peak as she practically falls into him. The hand on her breast moves to her hip to steady her, his lips finally releasing her only to press one last kiss to the same spot. She shudders, overly stimulated, sated and slack.

 

_Too much,_ she gasps, and he moves away, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh instead and slowly withdrawing his fingers from her. She winces a little when he slips free, her body struggling to adjust to the emptiness he left behind. Slowly, Daryl rises back to his feet, feathering kisses up her stomach and breasts until he claims her mouth.

 

Carol's hands curl around his neck and she responds eagerly, faintly tasting herself on his tongue. Small tremors still wreck her body, and she feels boneless against him. Eventually, Daryl pulls back, pressing his hands to the wall on either side of her head and looking down at her with heavy-lidded, dark eyes.

 

She swallows, fingers itching to smooth some of his wet hair from his forehead but not daring to move and risk breaking the spell. It's not often he lets go like this, lets all his walls crumble at once. Only lately, he's doing it more and more – eager to touch her every chance he gets. Her face flushes even more when she recalls how reckless they'd been these past few weeks, stealing off into the garage while Sophia and Jack were watching a movie (and _God_ had he felt good sliding inside of her from behind while she grasped the work bench).

 

Or the time he drove them home from a dinner date with Rick and Lori only to pull over the car on a deserted road (she still shudders remembering how he'd slid his hand under her skirt, fingers pulling aside her underwear and sliding inside of her as she stroked him to completion).

 

This morning, he'd woken her with soft kisses on the base of her neck, trailing down her body – leaving an open-mouthed kiss on each dip of her spine, almost rough in the way he pulled her on top of him (her thighs still ache from grinding against him, driving him deeper and deeper until they both came apart, a desperate kiss silencing their cries).

 

_What's the matter with you?_ she chuckles, trying not to let her mind spin to all those other times they couldn't keep their hands off each other recently.

 

The changing room where he'd kissed her breathless, grinding his clothed erection against her core. Making love to him in the pitch black darkness of their bedroom, feeling but not seeing as he covered her body with his. The way they'd laughed as he took her on the kitchen table, fond memories returning to them both – until he'd slipped his hand between them to where he pushed relentlessly into her, turning laughter into a breathy moan.

 

_Hmm?_ Daryl hums, leaning in closer until his lips just barely touch hers. It's not a kiss, but she cranes her neck to get closer, feeling the hard length of him against her swollen stomach.

 

_You can't get enough these days,_ she murmurs against his lips, running her fingertips through his hair and feeling the gratifying jolt of his hips against hers in response. _It's like your hormones are all wacky instead of mine._

 

He huffs, nudging his nose against her cheek and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth that doesn't last nearly long enough. _Gotta make the most of it while we can still do this._

 

Carol feels her forehead crease. _Do what? Have se-_

 

She yelps in surprise when one of his hands reaches down to hitch her thigh over his hips. Balancing on the tip of her toes, Carol clutches his shoulder, eyes wide when the length of him slips between her legs perfectly. The tip nudges her entrance teasingly, making her shudder and tilt her hips down, trying to suck him inside.

 

_Have sex like this,_ he rasps into her ear, and then he pushes himself into her to the hilt without pause. The groan that wrecks him vibrates through his chest, and she moans his name when he fills her, every inch of him heavy and warm.

 

He pauses then, pulls back enough to look at her. _Y'all right?_ he asks, his free hand cupping her cheek. Carol nods, blinking away the water that's still raining down on them. _Love ya._ The words taste like honey when he mutters them against her lips, the kiss that follows is languid and slow. But it doesn't stay that way for long, and he gives her no chance to say the words back to him.

 

Pulling out almost all the way, he waits, pressing his forehead to her shoulder and his hand moving from her cheek to her hips. _Carol-_ he chokes, sounding like a question. But he pushes back into her then, all the way, a smooth glide that knocks the breath out of her.

 

He doesn't pause again after that. His thrusts are slow and measured, but so deep that Carol feels herself lifting off the floor each time he bottoms out. Her arms are clutching around his neck now, holding herself up as she muffles her cries against his throat. Each of his thrusts stirs the fire in her abdomen, but what she really cherishes is the way his heavy breath warms her shoulder, the way his fingertips dig into her thigh to hitch her leg higher, the way he mutters a curse or her name.

 

Being with him like this, guards down, doesn't compare to anything else.

 

He's close. She can tell by the tension in his body and the way he slowly loses his rhythm. Thrusting into her harder than before, less measured.

 

Even though she can feel the heat and tension building, she is sure she won't come again. Not so soon, not before he finishes. She's sated enough not to care about it, all her focus now on Daryl. Making him feel as good as he did for her. Slowly, careful not to lose her balance and send them both tumbling to the ground, she slides her hand from his neck down to his chest, circling her thumb over his nipple. He groans, his next thrust pressing her back so forcefully against the tiles that she gasps, but she doesn't want him to stop either. Knows he would if she said the word.

 

Her lips find his pulse point, sucking at the warm skin.

 

_Fuck, ya gotta stop,_ he stutters, his hand clutching her hip and pulling her onto his length in a move that has her eyes fluttering shut. _'m gonna- Carol!_

 

He damn near shouts her name when she squeezes her muscles around him on purpose, ever so slightly grazing her teeth over his pulse point at the same time. His body grows stiff except for a slight bend at the knees that allows him more leverage for his next thrust and the next and the next and she can't really concentrate on getting him there anymore.

 

Still, she squeezes again. _Fuck,_ he hisses, the most rewarding sound.

 

_It's okay,_ she breathes hoarsely into his ear, feeling him shudder. Then, careful not to hurt him, she draws his earlobe between her lips, lets her teeth graze the soft skin. _I want to feel you._

 

Something seems to snap inside of him at the sound of her raspy whisper.

 

What happens next happens so fast that Carol feels a little dizzy. She sucks in a sharp breath when he withdraws from her and spins her around, her hands pressing flat against the tiles by pure instinct to steady herself. His hands clutch at her hips, roughly pulling her backward and he's inside of her again before she can catch her breath.

 

_Da-_ She tries to say his name but she can't, her eyes squeezing shut as he pushes himself into her even deeper than before. His chest presses against her back, lips sucking on her shoulder.

 

_Wanna feel ya, too,_ he rasps then, and Carol can feel herself clenching around his length involuntarily now. The coil of heat she'd been ready to neglect is almost painful now as he drives himself into her, and when his hand slips around her front, she knows she won't last another minute. His fingers run through her wet curls, finding her heat easily. He cups her there, his length slipping into her between his splayed fingers, feeling not just her but _them_.

 

But then he moves back up, circling her nub in quick movements, and she crashed over the edge so suddenly and so unexpectedly that her heart skips a beat. It burns through her like wildfire, making her go rigid in his arms.

 

He doesn't give her time to unwind, keeping up his quick, deep thrusts until he clutches her to him and groans into the crook of her neck. His next few thrusts are sloppy, rough, and she feels the warmth of his release spilling inside of her as the water washes down on them.

 

Weakly, he bucks into her a few more times, still pulsing. Her hand reaches behind her, feeling heavy, and curls around the back of his neck. With heaving breaths, she turns, pressing her lips to his cheek, the only part of him she can reach.

 

_Love you, too,_ she pants, leaning back into him. Her heart pounds as much as his – she can feel it drumming against her back. Daryl's hands move to her sides, sliding around her. Inside of her, she can feel him softening, and eventually, he takes a step back, slipping free.

 

The water washes away his release, and Carol hums contently when his lips find hers in a lazy kiss. Calloused fingers draw circles on her belly. As they kiss, Carol feels a flutter in her stomach, and she smiles. _Now she's up,_ she chuckles as she pulls back, turning until she's facing Daryl again.

 

_Movin' around?_ he asks, resting his forehead against hers. The water is starting to run a little cold, but with his body pressed against hers, Carol doesn't mind.

 

She nods, reaching down to move his right hand a little further up. _Here. Can you feel her?_

 

He nods. A mesmerized expression shines on his face, complete wonder at the life growing inside of her, the life they created. _A little,_ he whispers, and there's longing in his voice that makes her heart flutter. Rising onto her tip toes, she pressed her lips to his, arms curling around his waist.

 

Lost in his kiss, she cherishes the last drops of warm water, the last tremors that burn through her body. Boneless and tired, she leans into Daryl. He parts eventually, and she whines, trying to pull him back down.

 

_'s getting' cold,_ he says, pointing his chin up to the shower head. She has to admit he's right, and when he turns it off and reaches for her towel, she starts to feel the cold creeping under her skin. Quickly, she takes it and wraps the soft cotton around herself, following Daryl out of the shower. Her lips quirk into a grin when she watches him, naked and glistening.

 

_Wanna go down an' watch a movie?_ he asks, reaching for a fresh towel from the shelf and rubbing it lazily through his hair. Carol watches the way the muscles in his back ripple, her eyes trailing down over his ass and thighs, and she feels the echo of him inside of her – the flush that spreads from her cheeks down to her chest is deep enough to easily give her away.

 

When she doesn't answer, he turns, granting her an even more distracting view and she doesn't even pretend not to stare. He swallows, eyes dark.

 

_Not really,_ she whispers, dropping her towel and smirking when he crosses the room in less than three strides.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for a friend and it was supposed to be fluff with a touch of smut. Clearly, I failed and the fluff kind of got lost along the way.


End file.
